


need a little sweetness

by quiddative



Series: Sugar 'verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddative/pseuds/quiddative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ginny and I announced our engagement to the Weasleys today,” Harry slurred.</p><p>Draco’s heart froze and his veins turned to ice. “Well, uh, congratulations then,” he choked out. He cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t you be with your fiancee then? And not out kissing strange men like me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said too quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr fic meme a few weeks ago. [thethaumas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thethaumas/pseuds/thethaumas) gave me the prompts, "things you said too quietly" and "things you said after you kissed me," so I combined them into one story. The title is taken from the lyrics of _Sugar_ by Maroon 5, because I'm trash and was listening to the song on repeat while writing this (that said, I'm also listening to it on repeat right now). The original Tumblr posts (with gifs!) can be found [here](http://quiddatively.tumblr.com/post/115290786546/thethaumas-here-you-are-my-dear-sorry-for) and [here](http://quiddatively.tumblr.com/post/115391788939/thethaumas-and-heres-part-2-of-your-prompts)!

Whatever Draco expected to see when he opened his door, it definitely wasn’t Harry Potter standing outside his flat. And a severely drunk one at that. “Harry? What are you--”

Harry cut him off with a biting kiss that made Draco gasp. As far as fantasies went, this was probably at the top of his list. He closed his eyes as Harry’s tongue dove into his mouth and shivered when two familiar broad arms circled his waist.

The last time they kissed like this was about a year ago. They were celebrating the completion of their Auror training at the Leaky with the rest of their graduating class when they both got spectacularly drunk and an argument inevitably erupted between them.

While Draco could no longer remember what they fought about, he definitely remembered Harry--still Potter to him back then--throwing the first punch. Tom immediately kicked them out before Draco could properly return the favour. 

Afterwards, they somehow went from brawling outside Charing Cross station to stumbling inside Draco’s flat with their hands desperately clutching each other’s bodies and their teeth clacking viciously together in harsh kisses.

Violently shoving the memory to the back of his mind, Draco reluctantly but firmly pushed Harry away. Harry let out a whine and reached for him again but Draco shook his head. “No, Harry--what the hell are you doing?”

“Ginny and I announced our engagement to the Weasleys today,” Harry slurred.

Draco’s heart froze and his veins turned to ice. “Well, uh, congratulations then,” he choked out. He cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t you be with your fiancee then? And not out kissing strange men like me?”

“I thought I wanted to marry her.” Harry pushed past Draco and into his flat, collapsing on the sofa like he always did whenever he came over after work. “Then we went to the Burrow and everyone was  _so bloody happy_  and all I could think about was how wrong it was.” He looked up and gave Draco a pleading look. “All I could think about was--was your hair…” He raised his hand as if to brush it. Draco almost bent down in front of him so he could. “Your eyes.”

Draco turned away, clenching his fists and inhaling and exhaling the way his therapist taught him to whenever he felt the stirrings of an anxiety attack approaching. “I’ll make some tea,” he said, already heading towards the kitchen before Harry could say anything.

Once he got there, he leaned against the counter and let out a deep sigh. Hadn’t he dreamt of this moment for a whole goddamn year?

He closed his eyes again as the memories of that night returned. They hadn’t been able to make it more than six feet from the door and ended up rutting against each other on the very sofa Harry was lying on right now. 

It was probably a good thing that they were both so hungover when they woke up the next morning, otherwise Draco was certain that one of them would have hexed the other. They gingerly made their way to the kitchen for some much needed coffee and, despite the awkwardness, tried to calmly discuss the previous night like the mature adults they purported to be.

Harry said that he had a girlfriend--well, more accurately, he was about to have a girlfriend again now that Auror training was over and he and Ginny Weasley actually had time to start seeing each other again. Draco replied that he didn’t have a boyfriend and wasn’t really looking for one. Harry then suggested that perhaps they could forget about last night and start over. Maybe as friends this time?

They shook on it and, surprisingly, managed to not only become friends, but thrive as good ones at that.

Harry got back together with Ginny Weasley just like he promised. Draco remained boyfriend-less but started wondering what it would feel like to fall asleep next to another person every night. Especially if that person was Harry Potter.

“Draco?”

Draco blinked his eyes open and hastily prepared two cups of tea with his wand. It wouldn’t taste as good as properly brewed tea but he figured Harry would be too drunk to notice anyway. He returned to the living room to find the other man sitting up and gazing at Draco like he was searching for something that he lost, something important.

“Here, drink this. You’ll still feel like shit tomorrow but at least you’ll be somewhat hydrated.” Draco handed him his favourite blue mug.

Harry obediently took a few sips from it, unaware of Draco’s eyes on him as he joined him on the sofa. He looked up after a few minutes and stared at Draco with surprising lucidity. “Draco, I don’t think I want to marry Ginny.”

“Rubbish,” Draco retorted automatically. “You love her. Weren’t you telling me the other day that you want--want at least two kids with her?” The words pierced his throat like blades but he knew he had to say them. If not for Harry’s benefit, then for his own sanity. 

“But what if I don’t want that anymore?” 

Draco had never seen Harry look so lost before. He was always so sure of himself, even in the literal face of death. To see him so vulnerable was terrifying. 

“Then you’ll do the mature thing and talk it over with your fiancee,” he said. He stood up and gently manoeuvred Harry so he was lying back down on the couch. He summoned a thick blanket from his linen closet and draped it over him, making sure that he was comfortably tucked in. “Go to sleep, Harry. You’ll change your mind in the morning.”

As he made his way to his bedroom, he heard Harry mutter something that made his heart stutter but forced himself to ignore it.

And he was quite successful at ignoring it all the way through his nighttime routine, too--right up until he laid his head down on his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut as Harry’s words played through his head like they were being broadcasted with a  _Sonorus_.

_“I’m not gonna change my mind. I want you, only you.”_


	2. things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the raging headache, Harry remembered everything when he woke up. He remembered, with painful clarity, the way Draco’s soft mouth opened so sweetly for him, how his body just fit so perfectly against Harry’s, and the terrible longing in his stormy grey eyes when he pushed Harry away.

Despite the raging headache, Harry remembered everything when he woke up. He remembered, with painful clarity, the way Draco’s soft mouth opened so sweetly for him, how his body just  _fit_ so perfectly against Harry’s, and the terrible longing in his stormy grey eyes when he pushed Harry away.

 _“You’ll change your mind in the morning,”_  was the last thing Harry heard him say before letting the day’s exhaustion drag him to sleep.

Well, it was morning now and his mind was just as resolute as it was last night.

He glanced at the closed door leading to Draco’s bedroom and swallowed. He wanted Draco and the worst thing was he now knew that Draco wanted him back.

It would be so easy, he knew, to just pretend he didn’t remember what happened last night. He could go back to his flat, fall into Ginny’s waiting arms, and make himself forget the last few hours of his life. And in a few months’ time, he would be a husband. In a few years, he might even make a good father, too.

Ginny was the safe, sensible option. They were comfortable with each other.

But he was Harry Potter and, as Hermione repeatedly told him, he didn’t do safe.

Where Ginny was like a cool, refreshing breeze in the spring, Draco was a blazing fire in the summer. He could easily burn Harry where he stood, and already had in some cases, but he was too intoxicating to resist.

Harry knew that something was wrong when the only thing he could think about while at the Burrow last night was that he’d rather be sharing a drink with Draco than celebrating his engagement with the Weasleys. He knew he should’ve been happy--ecstatic, even, but he couldn’t help focusing on how  _wrong_  it felt to not have one of his now closest friends by his side.

Coming to a decision, Harry hastily scratched out a note for when Draco woke up after summoning a quill and a piece of parchment. He folded the blanket up and placed it on the sofa as neatly as he could. With one last look at Draco’s closed door, he Apparated.

When he entered his flat, he found Ginny waiting for him in the kitchen, sitting on one of the high stools, and twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Her beautiful hazel eyes met his. “Harry,” she said with uncharacteristic softness in her voice, “I think we need to talk.”

* * *

When Draco hesitantly stepped out of his bedroom, he fully expected to be greeted with a hungover Harry. What he found instead was an empty living room. His eyes caught a small note stuck on top of the folded up duvet and he picked it up.

> _Draco,  
>  _ _Gone back home for a bit but I’ll be back soon. I need to talk to you about last night.  
>  _ _Harry_

Draco’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.  _I need to talk to you about last night_.

Images of a furious Harry yelling at Draco for taking advantage of him assaulted his mind. Draco had already resigned himself to only being seen as a friend for as long as Harry would have him but now it looked like he was in danger of losing that. He didn’t think he could take it if he and Harry had to go back to being hostile acquaintances again, especially not now when he knew just how sweet and kind the other man really was.

The Floo emitted a loud roar and Draco’s head shot up, his heart pounding like a war drum against his rib cage. Harry’s head popped up a few seconds later and he looked far more sober this time, though Draco wasn’t sure whether or not that was better for him. As always, however, Harry looked gorgeous.

“Hey, Draco,” he greeted, “can I come through?”

Draco nodded and for the second time in twelve hours, he had Harry Potter inside his flat. “Feeling better?” he asked cautiously.

Harry grimaced. “A bit, yeah. Thanks for not kicking me out last night,” he said, giving Draco a warm smile that could weaken nations.

Well, it looked like Draco didn’t have to worry about losing Harry’s friendship anymore. For now, at least.

He shrugged. “It’s not a problem. I can’t imagine your future wife would’ve been too happy about dragging your heavy arse to bed last night.” He instantly knew he said something wrong when Harry frowned. “What is it?”

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through the bird’s nest he called his hair. “Ginny--she isn’t my future wife anymore.”

Draco blinked. “Harry, what did you do?” 

Harry held his hands up with the palms facing outward and gave Draco a pleading look that he could never resist. “Can we sit down? It’s just that this might take a while.”

And of fucking course they ended up sitting on the damn sofa again.

Harry exhaled deeply before continuing, “I thought about it for a while and--well, I’m not happy with Ginny anymore.”

“Did you two have a fight? Because there are ways you can work through them…” Draco trailed off.

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that. I mean, we are-- _were_  happy. But it felt kind of boring, to be honest.” He ran his hand through his hair again, messing it up even more. “I thought I was doing the right thing by proposing to her but I think I knew, even then, that I was in denial.

“I had a long chat with her just now and she told me she’s been thinking the same thing, too. How we’ve both gotten too  _complacent_  about our relationship--that was the word she used.” He turned to Draco with a fragile smile. “I still haven’t changed my mind, you know.”

Draco’s heart stopped beating. “About what?” he asked hesitantly. He desperately needed to hear the words from Harry himself.

Harry reached for his hand but didn’t touch it. Instead, he gave Draco a questioning look, which Draco responded with a nod. Harry’s smile widened as he gently grasped Draco’s hand in his. “About you--I want you, Draco. I–I think I’ve been wanting you for a long time now.”

Draco didn’t dare breathe. “How long?” he said weakly.

Harry moved closer until their lips nearly touched. “Since last year, I’m sure. What about you?”

If the situation were any different, Draco would have burst out laughing at the question. “Since Sixth Year, I think.”

Harry closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. It was completely different from their last one--this one was slow and full of questions and fear, but also hope. Draco drew Harry’s body closer to his and deepened the kiss.

For all Draco knew, they might have been kissing for hours when Harry slowly pulled back, licking his lips. “W-We should probably talk about this more,” he gasped.

Draco quirked his lips up into a crooked smile that he knew a lot of men found attractive. It looked like Harry was no exception because his eyes instantly locked onto the movement like an owl on its prey. “Maybe,” he agreed. “But that’s a problem for later.” He cupped the back of Harry’s neck with one hand and drew him in for another kiss.


End file.
